FIG. 8 illustrates principal part of an example of a conventional junction block (see the patent literature PTL 1).
The junction block includes a circuit board 73 incorporating various electronic components 72, connector blocks 75 connected via a terminal 74 to right and left sides of the circuit board 73, a fuse block 77 connected via a terminal 76 to a front side of the circuit board 73. A circuit board assembly 71 constructed by the circuit board 73 and the blocks 75, 77 are covered by upper and lower covers (not shown) with openings 75a, 77a of the blocks 75, 77 exposed to an outside.
The connector block 75 is constructed by a connector housing (also indicated by the reference sign 75) made of insulating resin and substantially L-shaped terminals 74 whose one end is inserted into the connector housing and the other end is solder-connected to the circuit board 73. Also, the fuse block 77 is constructed by substantially L-shaped terminals 76 whose one end is attached to the fuse holder 78 (a block body) made of insulating resin while the other end thereof is solder-connected to the circuit board 73; a comb-like bus bars (not shown) made of conductive metal and attached to the fuse holder 78; and a connector 80 for power input receiving one side of the bus bar.
Blade-like fuses (not shown) are attached in parallel with each other to the fuse holder 78, in two rows (lower and upper rows) and in a right-to-left direction. Tuning-fork-like terminal portions (the clamping terminals) of the pair of terminals 76 (upper and lower terminals) and a pair of bus bars (upper and lower bus bars) are attached to an inside of the upper and lower accommodating chambers 77a corresponding to the pair of terminals (upper and lower terminals) of the fuse. Power supplied from a battery or an alternator is input to the connector 80.
In the patent literature PTL 1, there is also shown an exemplary configuration in which a separate terminal holder (not shown) is coupled to the fuse holder 78, and the multiple-tiered L-shaped terminals 76 (the terminal is used in place of the above-described bus bar) are accommodated in the terminal holder. The circuit board 73 has at its intermediate portion in its thickness direction a copper core layer (not shown).